Inquiring Minds
by i.Jinx
Summary: Beyond and A thoughts on a certain topic. Read to find out! Taken place before the Death Note plot line.One-shot, may be fix in the future


Jinx: Alright this idea had been stuck in my head for quite a while...

L: When you should have been doing your other stories?

Jinx: I never thought I said this but…STFU there I said it

L: But I thought I was your favorite? *does cute face*

Jinx: Fine, I'm sorry

Light: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

L: You just have to face the facts somehow Light-kun

Jinx: Why are you even here?

Light: I got bored

Jinx: Whatever, let just get this over with *mutters*_Death Note characters make me emo now…_

_

* * *

_

Inquiring minds

BB P.O.V (Point of View)

"What you doing here?" I looked over to my left shoulder, standing there was my best friend in the world questioning me.

"Hey A, I thought you were studying" I said, smiling

"Yeah, but I wanted to take a break" He said shrugging, but I knew...

"Watari kicked you out of the library again?" I said with a smirk

"Yeah" He said dropping his shoulders, with a aggravated sigh "He said not to push myself, but I need to for L!" He said yelling throwing his arms around.

"A, you got to be the successor of L, before you studied like crazy" I replied going back to my research.

"But now I have to, I gotta be smarter as L, _even smarter_ than L maybe" He said, I saw him getting angry.

I sighed "If you get more stress, you wouldn't be able to go further in intelligence, you'll have time anyway, L have to stop studying for the cases right?" Voicing my opinion

He let out a sigh "Fine, I will" He let himself dropped on the couch, I mentally simile, but then frown. How could he be the _successor _of L? I thought I should have been, but I'm back up. I should have been the first. Not the stupidity of second_. _I can't really blame this at A, anyway, It's all L's fault...

"Whatcha doing?" A asked me, looking though my books, getting me out of my thoughts

"HEY!"I said getting up from my chair

"What?" He asked innocently getting up away from me "Got some porn hidden from me?" He said laughing, and started to read, then looked at me.

"Yes A, surprised it's not porn? It's just a book about Death" I said

"Why so into Death?" He said looking back into the book, A never like to think of Death "Are you turning goth or something, cause' you can't fool me with your make-up" He said shaking his head

I made a look "No I'm not Goth and Why not? Everyone so focused on Life and why are we living but not what going to happen after you die" I responded, but I couldn't tell the real reason. I can't tell anyone...about these eyes, driving me crazy, I put contacts on around A, same color...red. Just in case they dissolve. I don't want to know what's his real name or when he's going to die. I can live with that around strangers but not my best friend who deserved some privacy.

"The reason is-" A said putting on his glasses "Is that some people don't believe in the after life, after they die, they are just bodies"

"Yes, but that what every expect. What if you have reincarnation or if there is a god, providing life after death?" Than I let out a sigh "A you don't need glasses, you know that"

"Yeah but it makes me feel smart" We both laughed then A continued "As I said, they're just beliefs. If they are reincarnation, than that means you forget everything from your past life and live a new. People would want to remember their past life-"

"Not necessarily." I cut him off "Some people would want reincarnation to forget mistakes from their life. To start a new, so after death they would get new life."

"Fine but some people don't believe in a god, but all the stories in the bible say they are just teaching lessons to make kids more obedient, so there is no god" He fought back

"Yes perhaps but some things in life was made unbelievable. Cured in some diseases that is made for death, and who wrote the bible then?" I crossed my arms

"That's what everyone wants to know. If it was really God, or some guy. That's why they are beliefs"

"Yes, but I am trying to do research, maybe find some facts" I said, walking back to my computer, I heard some footsteps behind me.

"So that's what you been doing while skipping classes. I had to cover you you" He said with a mother pose and laughed

I smiled "Sorry mom, it just got me interested"...and needed more contacts but Watari wouldn't let me, since he found out they were not prescription contacts...

"Lucky we're more intellectual than our teachers" He said holding up a hand ready for a high five

"Yep" I high five him, he made a curious face

"Can I see what you been looking at?" He said putting his face closer to the screen making a silly face, I playfully smack him away

"Sure" I made my computer take off 'sleeping' mode and looked at the links I had in front of me"Let's see...ah!" I opened up an window page, from google

"Ah, the definition of death " A said, he likes to look at definitions than started to quote "'the permanent end of the life of a person or animal'...huh, I think I could have figured that out"

"Yeah me too" I sighed "No one really knows about death, and I can't learn anything new"

"Don't worry, you'll know the answer, you'll learn when you..." He started to say.

"Die?" I finished for him

"Yeah, it's just like life B, you don't know much about death. They are both similar. One dies, one lives. Circle of life" He said trying to be spiritual

"Circle of life my butt, they have got to be some corners" I said pushing back on my chair

"You won't know, I bet not even L knows" I smiled, something L doesn't know..

"All the more reason to find out" I said putting my arms behind my head

"I'll tell you when I die"A stated I froze

I made a forced laugh "But that's when we're old, I probably wouldn't remember it by than"

"Hmmm, perhaps, what's that link?" He said pointing at the shiningami link I had.

"Nothing"

"Can I see it?" He looked into my eyes with the puppy sad look.

He was the first for a reason, "Sure" I opened it, and he began reading

"Wow" He said after reading "The ability to see a persons' name and life span..."

"Yep, what do you think? Is it a curse or a gift?" I always wonder what A thoughts on it

"Well...it depends what situation you're in, like if you worked in a hospital, knowing they're going to die but you can't do anything would drive most people crazy"

"But what's the good part?" I said curiously

"Maybe as L, you can know the suspect name just by looking at them, then you could be able to solve the case faster!" He said cheerfully "I would want shiningami eyes!"

I grimaced, not what I wanted to hear "But that's only good if you in a small room, what about see names and life-spans where ever you go, knowing which one are going to die that day, or not able to see color only see the color of blood?! And giving up half of your LIFE!?"

"Wow, B, so defensive" He said, I noticed I was holding him by the shoulders

"Sorry, let's not talk about it..." I said letting go and leaving the room

"Wait!" I heard A chasing behind me, and than catches up "Just promise be to dread on the unknown, and just live "

"But it's unknown I just need to know" I need to know how to get rid of these EYES!

"Maybe that's how no one knows about Life and Death, there's unknowns that are blocking it"

"Then we need to unblock it"

"But when everyone knows everything wouldn't Life and Death be boring...or fearful? I rather not know because than I wouldn't be curious, and that would make life boring"

"And Death because if you know what happens in death than people would die quicker or do anything to live" I saw A smiling "Thanks I see now, I just over-reacted"

"No problem, I do that to sometimes just live what God gave you, or what you where born with" He said proudly, than a silence came over when we were supposed to hug, but we are Men! We do stuff a little differently

"What to blow something up?" I said smirking

"If you don't throw knifes at the wall, Watari almost got hit last time remember?" He made a frown

"Okay, can I at least sharpen them?

"Alright"

_one explosion later_

"BOYS!_"_

"WE WERE LEARNING ABOUT CHEMISTRY!"

* * *

Jinx: I always thought A and B were like Life and Death, hand and hand together

Light_:_ Isn't he creepy and weird, he seems...too normal

BB: Whatever, God-wannabe

L: It's because it was before A's death

Jinx: Yeah I pictured him a little less crazy and happy before the Death and what is BB today is what happen after A's Death

BB: What are you my therapist?

Jinx: I could be...

Light: You just gave her another story idea

L: Great

Jinx: If anyone questioning my update on Death Note Talk Show, I got to get Cherry's input in the chapter than I'll post it give or take a few days

L: What about White Memories *reading off of script*

Jinx: I wrote it down, just haven't typed it down...

Light: You're just Lazy

Jinx: At least I try!

BB: If you love me, and want more stories of me

A: AND ME!

BB and A: **REVIEW!**

*sorry for the long author notes I like talking to the DN cast ^^'***  
**


End file.
